Jessica and Lexa: New chicks at OCD
by Lexi-Pooh99
Summary: UPDATES!Two of Hollywood's hottest movie stars take a break from moviemaking and move to Westchester. Massie may not like this decision, and might decide to take their posters off her wall.
1. Summary

Lexa Andrews: One of the most successful movie stars in Hollywood. Lexa was born in France, but moved to Hollywood when she was eight. She has caramel blond hair and clear blue eyes. After she and her BFF, Jessica Horsnell—another successful movie star— decided to take a break from the business and move to Westchester, they might just be rubbing Massie the wrong way.

Jessica Horsnell: Small, preppy, uber girlie and will stand up for herself and her friends. It doesn't matter who you are, if you're being rude, she'll call you out on it. Her natural blond hair has always been a story in the tabloids: Is it died? Does she get it foiled? Never the less of all the rumors, millions of women across America pay for hair like hers. Eyes similar to Lexa's she can win any staring contest. Just making Massie's life horrible is only a piece of her plan to rule the social world.

* * *

Massie Block: Grade eight was supposed to be the year that launched her into super-popularity. But now that two of Hollywood's hottest movie stars has moved to Westchester, could her chances of accomplishing her goal raise? Not a chance. Massie may be almost-famous in Westchester, but Lexa and Jessica are famous around the world. Will everybody stop looking to Massie as their ruler, and start looking up to the Princess's of Hollywood?

Alicia Rivera: Even though Massie is her best friend, Alicia is somewhat tempted to ditch her for the new girls. Hey, it couldn't hurt to become friends with some famous people. Right?

Dylan Marvil: Lost weight. Gained weight. Got a nose-job. Probably one of the only people in Westchester that isn't phased about two famous people going to OCD.

Kristen Gregory: A new soccer coach is just what the team needs to make it to finals. Now, is a new set of leaders what Kristen needs to gain super-popularity?

Claire Lyons: Super excited that two of her friends from Hollywood are moving to OCD! Now, she won't feel zoned out for being the only student that has been in a movie.

* * *

Okay, we hope you guys like this. Jessie is working on this with me, so also give her credit:) 


	2. Chapter 1: Hollywood to Westchester

Lexa looked to her best friend, Jessica. She could _not_ believe that they were actually doing this.

"Jess, I can't believe we are taking a break from the biz and going to an actual _school_!" Lexa cried looking back at her Black Berry. It had her class schedule on it, her locker combo, and all the phone numbers of all her celeb friends. Including Jessica's.

"I know. I'm excited to see Claire again! It was so awesome meeting her at the after party for Dial L. She's awesome." Jessica smiled. They started to chat about what they are going to wear the first day when an announcement came over the room they were sitting in.

_We are about to land, Ms. Andrews and Ms. Horsnell._

Lexa looked through her bag frantically. She pulled out two wigs. One was straight, mousy brown with long bangs. The other was a wiry-redhead wig that poofed out-to-there.

"Here!" Lexa tossed Jessica the brown wig. They put their wigs and over-sized sungalsses on. They strutted out of the plane and into the airport, where a stretched limo awaited them.

* * *

All eyes were on them. Whispers of "is that really them?" sounded through the halls as Lexa and Jessica walked to their lockers. Catching a glimpse of her outfit in a large window, Lexa stopped to admire all of the eyes that were glued to her. She had on a gucci pleated mini, white knee socks and a black Ella Moss off the shoulder sweater. No tanktop needed to go under the sweater. Her boob-length blonde hair was in a half-up half-down do with her side banges falling down the side of her face.

"Oh My God!! Can I have your autographs?!" A seventh grader shrieked at Lexa and Jessica. Lexa held out her hand for a pen and some paper. It was handed to her immediately, and soon, a swarm of people were begging for autographs. Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa saw the familiar blonde that took Hollywood by storm.

"Claire! Oh Em Gee!" Lexa cried and ran towards her old friend.

"Lexa! Jessica! What are you two doing here?" Claire exclaimed and hugged both of them.

"We decided to take a break from the biz." Jessica returned the hug.

"Hey Dylan. I'm Lexa Andrews. I'm a HUGE fan of your mother's!" Lexa said, hugging Dylan. Dylan smiled sweetly.

"Lex, Jess, this is Massie, Kristen and Alicia. You already know Dylan." Claire introduced everyone.

"Hi. I'm Massie Block. You might know me. I'm good friends with Connor Folley." Massie pushed through the rest of the girls.

"Oh right! You're the one who was picking a wedgie on the cover of US Weekly! I could never forget that!" Jessica said cooly. "Don't worry, hun. It happens to everyone. But a little word of advise: Try to keep it in when there's paparatzi around." Massie nodded, obviously aware that Jessica just shoved her off.

The warning bell wrang.

"Well, tootles. We don't want to be late to our first class of our new life! Nice seeing you again, Claire. Nice meeting all of you..Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, and Wedgie-Picker." Jessica smiled. Lexa laughed along with Jessica, and they walked away, noticing that Massie was fuming.

* * *

Okee Dokee, it was a terribly short first chapter, but hopefully you guys liked it:) Please Review :) 


	3. Chapter 2: Massie a loser?

Lexa yawned and put her head down on her desk. She crossed her legs, then uncrossed, then crossed, then…well…you get the point. She flipped her fuzzy green pen around in her fingers. Then she crossed and uncrossed her legs some more.

She pulled her cell phone out of her purse, and coughed, letting Jessica know she was about to send an emergency text.

Jessica pulled her pink cell phone out of her Guess? Purse, and tapped it, letting Lexa know she was ready.

Massie noticed this, and contemplated whether or not she would put up her hand and rat them out. She decided not to. She didn't want to have gorgeous popular movie stars on her bad side.

**Lexa: **OMG IM DIEING!

**Jessica:** ZZZZZZZ

**Lexa:** Who knew being a normal kid would be so painful?

**Jessica:** LoL

**Lexa:** How long have we been in class for?

**Jessica:** Um…about 5 minute.

**Lexa:** Crap

"Ladies!"

Lexa looked up. Crap. The teacher had spotted her.

"I know your movie stars, and this is your first day at a 'real school' and all" Mrs. P. put air quotations around 'real school', "BUT I'm going to have to treat you like the rest of the students, and confiscate your phones. But I love your movies!"

Lexa rolled her eyes and offered up her cell phone. "What ever. But I want it back."

Jessica refused to give up her baby, thought. "Don't I get like…a warning?"

Mrs. P shook her head. "Sorry. Nope."

Jessica looked at her phone. "I'll give you Orlando Bloom's cell!"

Mrs. P. looked at her suspiciously. "You have that?"

Jessica flipped her hair. "Maybe."

Lexa threw a piece of paper at her, and she gave up. "Fine, but if it gets damaged, I'm so suing this school."

After class, Lexa and Jessica got their phones back, with a lecture on the use of cell phones in class.

"Well, I'm so glad that's over!" Lexa exclaimed. "Can we go home now?"

"Sweetie, we still have three more classes to go." Jessica smiled.

"Oh damnit!" Lexa crossed her arms and pouted. "This totally sucks."

"Well, we wanted to get away from the Hollywood rush. And live like real kids." Jessica leaned up against a nearby locker, and stared the girl down who wanted to get in. "What do YOU want?" Jessica snapped, which made the girl run in the opposite direction. No, not walk, run.

They saw Massie, Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen turn the corner and walk down the hall. "Hey, Claire!" Lexa called, and they all looked over, spotted Jessica and Lexa, and walked over to them.

"Hey, where'd you get the Starbucks?" Jessica asked. Everyone knew Jessica had an extreme weakness for Starbucks.

"Um…at the Starbucks kiosk." Massie sneered.

Jessica grabbed onto Lexa's elbow, and shrieked.

"Starbucks kiosk? Are you SURE this is how 'real' kids live?" Lexa asked Jessica.

"Positive." Jessica said quickly. "Um, ok, we're going to, uh, the Starbucks now." But when Lexa didn't move, Jessica let go of her elbow and said "Ok, well, I'll see you all later. Tootles."

Lexa blew on her freshly manicured nails. "So…what do you guys do around here for fun any ways?" She asked.

"Shop." Alicia said simply.

"We find other stuff to do…but mostly shop." Dylan agreed.

"Really?" Lexa asked.

"I play soccer." Kristen added in brightly.

"Sweet!" Lexa said. "That's so cool, what's your position?"

"Oh, I play…" Kristen started, but Massie cut her off. "Seriously Kristen, no one cares."

Kristen giggled nervously with the rest of the girls.

Lexa shook her head in confusion. "I do. What are you going to listen to every thing Massie…or, should I say, wedgie-picker, says, just because she says it?"

"Um…no?" Dylan answered, but instead of sounding sure of herself, it came out sounding like a question.

"Excuse me, wasn't talking to you." Lexa snapped. "Kristen?"

"Uh…no." Kristen said slowly.

"Good." Lexa nodded in approval.

"Did you see me in US Weekly?" Alicia asked.

Lexa turned to her. "Oh, yea I did. Actually, I thought you were a model or some thing."

Alicia beamed. "Even though…"

Lexa giggled. "Yup. Even though you had snot hanging out of your nose. But, no seriously, you should think about modeling."

Massie fumed. Actually, Massie was on fire. Her face was red, she had smoke billowing out of her ears…she was mad.

"Hey yall" Jessica said, walking up to the group, Starbucks in hand.

"What ever" Massie said, turning around and stalking off. She expected every one (well, except Jessica and Lexa) to follow her, but the only person that did was Dylan. "I don't like them", she said, chomping on a carrot stick.

Massie sighed. Was her world going to fall apart, just because Hollywood's hottest teen stars had come to be 'normal kids' in her very abnormal town? She put a hand to her head, and realized that Dylan was still babbling on about the new diet her mom had her on.

Well, this was definitely going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 3: She's A Maneater

The lunch bell wrang and Jessica and Lexa strutted their stuff to the caf like they were on a real runway. A couple people stood in their way as they walked, but Lexa flicked her hands to the side, glared at them, and they instantly moved.

"Gawd, I love that people are scared of us, but being mean will make them hate us." Lexa said, pouting her perfect, cherry-glossed lips.

"Yeah, well, it's their fault for not being famous. If they were, we'd get _paid_ to be nice to them." Jessica sat down at table 18. Lexa looked over at the next table and made a gross face.

"Ew. That's it, I'm ordering something from Café LuLu. This caf sucks. Gawsh, even the food at the fake caffeteria in my last movie looked better than this _crap_" Lexa moaned. Lexa banged her head against the table. "Tell me again, why did we decide to leave our fabulous lives in Hollywood to slum it out with these people?"

Before Jessica could answer, Massie stomped up to Jessica and Lexa.Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire in tow.

Lexa looked up at the intrudors.

"Yes?" Lexa said sweetly, but glared Massie down.

"We have a little problem. That's _our_ table." Massie looked at her nails, expecting the girls to move.

"Sorry, tootz. Is that supposed to be a vital peice of information?" Jessica snarled. Lexa looked at the rest of the girls, looked at the number of chairs seated at the table, than cocked one of her perfectly-shaped eyebrows, letting Jessica know she had a plan. Jessica caught on and nodded.

"Come sit. It wouldn't hurt us to share with you guys." Lexa motioned the girls to sit. There were six chairs seated at the table. Enough for six girls, but there were seven of them. Everyone scrambled to a seat, leaving Massie no where to sit. Massie pouted, looked at Alicia to make some room, but Alicia just ignored her and started chatting with Lexa about modeling. Massie was basically forced to sit with Layne.

"So you really think I could become a model?" Alicia asked, smiling.

"Totally. You have the look that's 'in' right now. My manager could totally hook you up with some companies, maybe he could even become _your_ manager." Lexa beamed. She really liked this girl. Unlike Massie, Alicia didn't assume that everyone was going to want to be her.

"I would ah-dore that!" Alicia hugged Lexa and started to talk with Dylan. Lexa turned to Kristen, who was nibbling on a pita.

"So, Kris, what position do you play?" Lexa asked interested.

"Mostly forward, but I play a lot of defence when I want the other girls to have a shot. I'm the captain of the team, you know." Kristen smiled proudly.

"Awesome! Back in France, I played a little soccer. Although it's called football there. I was mid-feild." When Lexa said 'France' her natural french accent came back.

"Really? wow. You should come to a couple practises. I'm sure we could work you into the team!" Kristen enthused.

Soon, the bell wrang. The girls went their seperate ways. Not long after that, the bell wrang to go home.

* * *

Outside the school, Jessica looked across the yard to the boys school. Hundreds of cute---and not so cute--- boys filed out of the school. She saw Massie dash towards a cute blonde guy that was holding a soccer ball in one hand and his cleats in the other. When he saw Massie run towards him, he dropped his things and hugged her. _Brother, maybe?_ Jessica thought to herself. Then she got her answer when he planted one right on her lips. _Nope, deffinately a boyfriend. Note to Self: Make cute soccer boy next target.  
_Jessica decided to use her hot-super-starness to attract some fellas. First, the Soccer-Boy.

"Hey, I'm Jessica. I'm a good friend of Massie's." Jessica smiled, then glared at Massie.

"Sweet, I'm Derrick, Massie's boyfriend. Hey, you were in 'Blond and Dangerous' with Lexa Andrews, right? Massie and I saw that together. She's obsessed with you two!" Derrick shook Jessica's hand.

"Yeah, both me and Lexa go to OCD now. Oh, here she comes now!" Jessica waved to Lexa, who waltzed right up to them.

"Hey!" She waved modestly. Derrick looked behind him, and waved to two really cute guys behind him.

"Dude! Come here!" Two very studly guys walked up to the group and waved.

"I'm Jack. This is my twin, Bart." One of them waved to Jessica and Lexa.

"Ooh, you're cute. Walk me home?" Lexa asked sweetly as she went over to Jack. He nodded, and they walked off, towards the house that Jessica and Lexa shared.

That turned focus back on Jessica. Well, only for a little while. Soon after Lexa left, so did Bart, and Massie had to leave with the rest of the girls. That left Jess and Derrick alone.

"So, Derrick, you'd make an ah-mazing actor!" Jessica touched his arm. Derrick's face turned red. He looked at Jessica's hand. He tousled his hair and looked back up.

"Huh? Really?" He fumbled.

"Yeah! You know, you should come over after school with me and Lexa, and we can go over some lines. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try, would it? Jessica touched his arm again. He blushed deeply again, then looked at Jessie.

"But I had plans to hang out with Massie later." Derrick looked back down at his shoes.

"Massie-Smassie. You talk to her everyday. When was the last time a famous movie star invited you over to her house to hang out with her and another famous movie star?" Jessica questioned him.

"Well, I guess I could cancel my Massie plans." He said, smiling.

"Great. Look, can you give me a ride? Lexa and I forgot to ask our limo driver for a ride back home." Jessica pouted.

"Sure." Derrick walked her over to his bike. "Hop on, Hollywood." Jessie got on the bike, and wrapped her arms around Derrick's waist. As they rode by Massie's house, Jessica made an effort to make a scene, seeing that Massie and Dylan were sitting outside.

"Derrick! Slow down!" Jessica cried, laughing. She was right, she made a _scene_. She saw Massie scowling on her porch.

Soon, they were at Jessica and Lexa's four-story brownstone.


End file.
